MauvaisEssayage(BAD FITTING)
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: Le song theme est angel of darkness. je jure que cette chanson a été faite pour eux !


Jin et Devil Jin étaient dans un grand magasin populaire.

Jin avait trainé Devil Jin au rayon vetements bien sur.

Devil Jin dit de façon agacé en suivant Jin comme un poulain:

Je n'ai pas deja assez de vetements qu'il faut qu'on en achete tous les jours ?

Jin:Oh mais Devil,

ce serait du gachis !

tu es tellement beau et classe,

tu te dois d'avoir des milliards et des millliards de vetements !

Je veux que tu portes une tenue différente tous les jours !

non attends...le matin et le soir différent !

Devil Jin soupira.

Jin vit une veste courte déchiré rouge avec des éclairs jaunes sur le dessus,il cria:

C'est ça que je cherchais !

ça tiré à merveille,fais voir !

Jin lui mit la veste dessus pour voir le résultat.

Il s'écria dans tout le rayon:

TROP MIGNON !

ON DIRAIT PIKACHU !

Devil Jin fronça les sourcils:

Pika quoi ?

Jin:Laisse,

je vais aller te chercher un de ces pantalons avec des chaines,

je vais t'en choisir un pourpre avec des belles chaussures noires vernis VIENS !

Devil Jin:Mais Jin,

j'ai deja un tas de vestes et de pantalons comme ça,

si tu les adores tellement,contacte le créateur pour qu'il t'en créer une unité à la chaine de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes pendant que tu y est !

Tu es ultra riche !

Jin sourit:

Oui,

c'est une bonne idée mais je ne pourrais plus faire les magasins avec toi,

donc c'est non !

Devil Jin:égoïste...

Jin:Qui sait qui dit ça hein ?

Jin se rapprocha de Devil Jin et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres en plein public.

Quelques filles hystériques qui étaient présentes crièrent en prenant des photos:

KAWAII !

Jin tourna la tete pour les observer.

Toutes rougirent et s'enfuirent en courant,gênées.

Devil Jin:Génial...

ton baiser a attiré toutes les pucelles de la ville !

Jin:Bon ça suffit Devil !

tu es trop grognon aujourd'hui au coin !

Jin lui montra la cabine.

Jin:Va t'asseoir sur ce tabouret pendant que je finisses de te chercher des fringues.

Devil Jin regarda la cabine avec le tabouret:

Je suis puni ?

Jin entraina Devil à l'intérieur:

C'est ça !

ne bouges pas tant que je n'ai pas fini,c'est compris ?

Devil Jin:Tu me prends pour quoi ?

un gamin ?

je ne suis pas ton chien Jin.

Jin lui fit une moue qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois,

il lui dit en serrant les mains comme pour prier:

S'il te plait...

je vais avoir très mal si tu refuses...

Devil Jin serra les dents.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi faible deja ?

Oh oui,

depuis que cette humain avait réussit à changer la couleur de ses ailes.

Devil Jin capitula et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret comme un gentil petit diable.

Jin sourit tendrement:

Merci Devil,

tu es très gentil.

Devil Jin répliqua en se tenant la joue et en baillant sur le tabouret:

Juste un soumis comme toi.

Jin en fouillant dans le rayon lui dit:

Ne t'inquiète pas,

tu seras très beau dans quelques minutes !

Devil Jin sourit et demanda à Jin en haussant les sourcils:

Ne suis-je pas deja beau ?

Jin ricana:

Si...et très arrogant aussi.

Une vendeuse vint tout à coup près de Jin,

elle lui demanda:

Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier Monsieur ?

Jin:Non c'est bon,

j'ai mes habitudes ici,je sais ou trouver les vêtements que je cherche.

La vendeuse fut surprise:

Oh mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici !

Devil Jin regarda la scène patiemment en se mordant les doigts.

La vendeuse reprit la parole:

Est-ce pour vous tout ça ?

Jin regarda vers un Devil Jin qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser la tête de cette fille.

Il dit:

Non c'est pour mon ami la-bas !

Jin lui montra Devil Jin.

La vendeuse écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama:

Oh mon !

vous vous ressemblez tellement !

êtes-vous frères ?

Devil Jin tourna la tete dégouté:

Oh dieu frères...

Jin:Euh...

non mais on est en quelque sorte la meme personne.

La vendeuse:

Oh je vois...il est en quelque sorte votre ange gardien !

Jin:Je dirais plutot mon diable gardien.

Les deux rirent en meme temps.

Devil Jin commença vraiment à perdre patience,

il se racla fort la gorge pour que ces deux imbéciles qui se moquaient de lui arrette de jacasser.

Jin:Excusez moi.

Jin laissa la vendeuse bavarde et sans gene et alla voir Devil Jin dans la cabine.

Jin:Je suis là,ne t'inquiète pas.

Devil Jin:Tu as de la chance qu'il y est autant de monde sinon je l'aurais deja tuée avec mon laser beam.

Jin déglutit et baissa les yeux:

Je...

désolé,tiens essaye ça.

Jin accrocha les fringues et allait partir quand Devil Jin le rattrapa violemment par le bras.

Il le plaqua contre la porte et la verrouilla.

Devil Jin:Tu as été très vilain Jin en me faisaint poiroter,

c'est à toi d'etre puni maintenant.

Jin déglutit une nouvelle fois de peur et dit:Mais...

Jin n'eut nul le temps de dire autre chose que Devil l'entraina vers le tabouret.

Il ordonna:

Assis-toi.

Le diable enleva négligeamment son t-shirt.

Jin s'assis et serra les dents de nervosité.

Devil Jin commença à déboucler sa ceinture devant lui.

Jin venait de comprendre les attentions du diable,

il s'exclama en levant les mains:

Non Devil !

On est dans un endroit public !

on ne peut pas le faire !

Devil Jin:Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre,

tu n'auras qu'a fermer ta jolie petite bouche hein ?

Le pantalon de Devil Jin descendit progressivement,relevant ses formes petit à petit.

Jin remarqua que Devil Jin ne porter rien en dessous,

il se mit les mains devant les yeux géné et s'exclama:

C'est pas vrai !

Devil Jin sourit et prit la main de Jin pour l'emmener vers son entrejambe,il lui dit:

Si c'est vrai,

touche la moi pour sentir...

Devil Jin fit de force toucher la main tremblante de Jin sur son membre.

Jin ouvrit les yeux:

Putain...

tu es deja prêt,

je...

qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Devil Jin sourit et se baissa pour enlever la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il l'etira fort devant Jin.

Jin écarquilla les yeux:

Tu vas me fouetter ?

je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je sois blessé ?

Devil Jin attacha la ceinture autour de cou de Jin comme une laisse.

Il lui dit:

Non Jin je ne vais pas te fouetter,

ce n'est pas mon trip,

par contre tu vas etre mon chien.

Jin:Hein ?!

Devil Jin fit lever Jin en tirant fort sur la ceinture.

Jin presque s'étrangla,

il haleta en tenant la ceinture autour de son cou pour la desserer un peu:

Tu l'as trop serrée Dev,j'ai mal !

Devil Jin lui fit regarder les habits accrochés:

Tu vas me les mettre Jin.

Je veux sentir tes mains partout sur mon corps.

Habille-moi.

Jin n'apprecia pas du tout son délire,

il s'éxclama contre lui:

Tu ne peux pas t'habiller tout seul ?!

Devil Jin tira une nouvelle fois sur la laisse qu'il avait faite et le plaqua au mur.

Il lui dit méchamment:

Fais-le ou je te fais hurler dans cette cabine.

Jin soupira et attrapa les vetements à essayer,

il savait très bien que Devil Jin ne plaisanter pas,

il pourrait très bien le faire.

Devil Jin sourit face à cette belle obéissance.

Jin se baissa et commença à défaire ses chaussures.

Devil Jin remarqua que Jin n'était pas très enthousiasme à lui faire plaisir,il dit:

Souris moi Jin,

je veux que tu me sourisses en m'habillant.

Jin pensa très fort dans sa tete en finissant d'enlever ses chaussures:

Qu'il est vieux jeu...

Jin lui fit un sourire forcé qui lui fit dessiner ses fossettes,

il imita un chien faisant le bot et aboya:Wouaf !

Devil Jin releva la tete en arrière de plaisir:

Oh dieu...tu es si...

Jin fut amusé par ce Devil Jin complètement taré pour rien,

il lui fit un vrai sourire cette fois-ci mais le diable ne le remarqua pas,

trop occupé à fantasmer sur le premier.

Jin lui ordonna en prenant le pantalon neuf à coté de lui:

Lève ta jambe droite.

Devil se reprit et fit comme Jin le dit.

Jin dit robotiquement en enfilant l'autre moitié du pantalon sur le pied gauche de Devil:

L'autre...

Devil Jin leva son deuxieme pied.

Jin regarda le début des chevilles de Devil Jin:

Bien...

Il commença à remonter le pantalon pourpre serré le long des jambes du Diable.

Le diable frissonna,

les mains de Jin étaient froides,

très froides...

Il dit en relevant la tete en arrière:

Tu es froid...tes mains...

Jin sourit:

C'est toi qui est beaucoup trop chaud.

Tu aimes ça quand je t'habilles ?

Devil Jin se mordit les lèvres pendant que Jin commençait à remonter le pantalon progressivement sur ses belles cuisses toniques.

Le pantalon était un peu juste à ce niveau,

Jin fit un bruit obscène en forçant dessus:

Han...c'est dur...

Devil Jin gémit à ce son.

Jin avec l'effort de tirer le pantalon vers l'avant avait trop chaud,

il enleva soudainement son t-shirt.

Devil Jin allait mourir directement si Jin s'y mettait...

Jin remarqua que Devil était très distrait par son beau torse mate en sueur,

il lui expliqua:

J'ai trop chaud,je devais l'enlever.

Jin décida de se mettre derrière Devil Jin.

Ce serait peut etre plus facile de l'enfiler par derrière.

Devil Jin haletait de plus en plus.

Le torse nu de Jin qui se frottait répétivement sur ses ailes,

ses mains si près de son entrecuisse,

les bruits érotiques qu'il faisait en essayant de lui enfiler ce foutu pantalon,

son bassin qui touchait presque le sien nu.

Oui.

Devil Jin allait complètement devenir fou si ça continuait.

Jin réussit un peu à le remonter,

il dit en haletant:

Han oui...

c'est plus facile de le mettre par derrière.

Le trop plein de sous-entendus finit par tuer Devil Jin,

il avoua soudainement:

Baise moi Jin.

Jin écarquilla les yeux et arretta directement la tache difficile:

Qu...quoi ?

Devil Jin répéta:

Je veux que tu me baises Jin,

je veux ta putain de queue en MOI !

Devil Jin avait dit ça très fort,

tout le monde aurait pu très bien entendre.

Jin lui dit doucement en se mettant face à lui:

Chuut...pas si fort !

Devil Jin le poussa violemment,

le japonais atterri lourdement sur ses fesses au sol.

Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux:

Ah...putain.

Devil Jin avança et s'agenouilla devant lui:

C'est de ta faute,

tu n'avais qu'a pas autant m'allumer avec ce pantalon.

C'était ton plan hein ?

tu avais deja prévu de m'en faire essayer un trop serré...

Jin détourna le regard:

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

Devil Jin lui releva méchamment la mâchoire:

Et regarde moi quand je te parles...

Jin le regarda froidement:

Quoi ?

Devil Jin:As-tu entendu ce que je t'ai dis précédemment ou comptes-tu me laisser en plan dans cette cabine la bite dure ?

Jin finit par rigoler:

Très bien...

Monsieur veut que je le baises,

n'est-ce pas un honneur pour moi ?

Devil Jin cria:

La ferme et agis BON SANG ! je n'en peux plus !

Jin le poussa violemment sur le sol à son tour.

Il lui ordonna:

Ok mets toi sur le ventre,

je vais te faire ce que je déteste le plus,

quand tu m'attrapes violemment et me baise à quattre pattes,

sans prévenir sur le sol en me bloquant la circulation du sang dans les cotes avec tes bras.

Devil Jin déglutit,

lui adorait ça car c'était très animal comme posture.

Jin lui montra les marques qu'il lui avait faites:

Tu vois ?

ce sont ces marques,

tu me forces à m'empaler directement sur toi en me faisant avancer et reculer avec la force de ta prise.

Devil Jin écarquilla les yeux,

il n'avait jamais remarquer ces marques:

Tu ne me l'as jamais dit que je te faisais mal.

Jin ria méchamment:

Ah oui ?

tu ne m'entends pas dire"Non Devil,arrette je t'en supllie,j'ai mal"?

Jin le coucha sur son ventre,il lui murmura à l'oreille:

Mais ça va je suis habitué maintenant et puis je sais que tu adores ça alors je te laisses faire.

Devil Jin mit quelques temps à répondre un peu touché par sa déclaration,il sourit:

Pfff comme si tu pouvais me résister je suis plus fort que toi.

Jin le fit remonter sur ses genoux,

il lui serra violemment les cotes en croisant ses bras musclés autour.

Il commença à lui faire excatement la meme chose:

On va voir si cela ne te fais pas souffrir.

Devil Jin:Fais-moi baiser sur toi aussi fort que tu le veux,moi j'adore cette douleur...

Jin exerça une pression comme pour lui faire recracher quelque chose.

Devil Jin s'écria de surprise:

Oh oui Jin !

Jin accélèrait de plus en plus vite les poussées,

il voulait faire perdre la tete au Diable,

un peu de vengeance était le bienvenu.

Devil Jin commençait c'est vrai à avoir un peu envie de vomir avec tous ces allées et retours et la pression qu'excercer Jin mais il avait très envie de se libérer.

Il décida de reculer lui meme son bassin sur Jin.

ça Jin Kazama ne l'avait pas prévu,

il jura dans sa tête:

Non...pas ça

sinon je vais jouir directement...

Devil Jin remarqua que Jin avait desserrer sa prise et ne faisait plus rien juste regarder béamment celui qui se baisait sur sa queue.

Le diable sourit:

Alors Jin ?

on aime ça hein ? que je me baises sur toi...

Jin rougit et parla fort:

Salope c'est toi qui aime bien etre rempli hein ?

J'ai une idée

je vais avancer aprés que tu es fini de reculer.

On va faire chacun notre tour.

Devil Jin sourit:

Ah oui ?

Il fit comme Jin le dit.

Jin enchaina directement après.

les deux gémirent en meme temps.

Devil Jin parla en haletant:

C'est incroyable Jin,

j'ai du plaisir quand je recule et toi tu en as quand tu avances.

Jin sourit:

Pratique n'est-ce pas ?

Le haut parleur annonça soudainement:

30 minutes !

30 minutes avant la fermeture du magasin !

Devil se mordit les lèvres:

Merde...

comment on fait,c'est trop bon...

je pourrais faire durer pendant des heures.

Jin:Oui moi aussi mais on a pas le choix,

de plus il faut que j'achète ces nouveaux fringues.

Jin remarqua:

Oh et ne mets pas de sperme dessus s'il te plait.

Devil Jin ne comprit pas

Jin allait le faire jouir tout de suite ?

Jin retourna Devil face à lui:

Bébé on va jouir dans cette posture d'accord ?

il n'y a rien de plus extasiant que de voir tout le plaisir que l'on donne pour l'autre en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

Devil Jin fronça les sourcils pas très sur:

Oh non Jin,

c'est affreux...

Steve m'a parlé de ça et...

il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux pendant tout le rapport,trop emerveillé ou je ne sais quoi.

Jin sourit:

Tu parles de sexe avec Steve ?

Devil Jin:C'est lui qui me raconte ces galères...

je suis bien obligé de l'écouter.

Jin sourit et carressa la joue de Devil Jin,fier qu'il sympatise avec quelqu'un d'autre:

Tu adores Steve n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens une grande fraternité entre vous.

Devil Jin haleta en relevant la tete en arrière sous l'attente que lui imposer Jin,

sa queue lui faisait tellement souffrir:

MAIS ON S'EN FOUT !

depeche toi de nous finir ou le magasin va fermer.

Jin dit en souriant:

Compris chef !

Il prit les jambes du diable et les mit autour de sa taille:

Accroche toi bien...

Devil Jin encercla ses bras fermement autour du dos de Jin,

quitte à le griffer si il irait trop fort.

Jin donna un fort et rapide coup électrisant en grognant de rage et de passion qui appuya directement sur la protaste de Devil Jin.

Les deux crièrent leurs libérations en silence,conscients qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Le haut parleur annonça maintenant:

10 Minutes Mesdames et Messieurs,10 minutes !

Jin fut le premier à redescendre sur terre,

il lécha les abdos de Devil Jin plein de sa jouissance.

Devil Jin sentit une langue fraiche et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Il vit Jin en train de complètement le nettoyer:

Han...Jin

il y en a par terre aussi ?

Jin regarda le sol en léchant les gouttes qu'il avait sur le coin des lèvres:

Non c'est bon,il n'y en a pas.

Tant mieux,

meme si j'adore ta substance chimique je n'aurais pas lécher ce sol.

Devil Jin sourit et amena Jin près de lui:

Sens-tu des marques dans ton dos ?

T'ai-je griffer ?

je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Jin haussa son dos pour sentir la moindre trace de coupure,il dit:

Non...

j'aurais hurler si tu m'avais enfoncer ces serres d'aigles dans le dos ou au moins grogner.

Devil Jin sourit une fois de plus et prit la tete de Jin pour un baiser passionné.

Il avoua une fois terminé,en le regardant tendrement:

C'est bien alors...

Jin déglutit:

Merci Devil Ji...

Le haut parleur interrompit leur rare moment romantique:

Plus que 3 minutes avant la fermeture officielle !

Jin se dégagea rapidement en se rhabillant:

Merde !

vite depeche toi,il faut acheter ça !

Devil Jin:Qui sait qui a mit 3 ans ?

pas moi...

Les deux finirent par se rhabiller complètement en essayant de cacher leur sourire complice à la sortie de la cabine d'essayage.

Gros coup de chance

il ne restait plus grand monde à part une mère et son enfant qui étaient à la caisse.

Ils avançèrent vers eux en attendant leur tour.

Le gamin se retourna en voyant une ombre avec des ailes,il s'écria:

Oh un ange !

regarde maman un ange !

Avant que la mère n'est put se retourner,

Devil Jin lui montra férocement ses crocs aiguisés.

Le gamin hurla fort dans les jupes de sa mère:

Non maman c'est un monstre !

il a des crocs comme dracula !

La mère lui dit gentiment:

Mais non chéri,c'est juste un déguisement...

Ils finirent par partir,ayant finit de payer leurs achats.

L'enfant qui tenait la main de sa mère se retourna et tira cette fois-ci la langue à Devil Jin:

Beuhhh !

Tu ne me fais pas peur !

Tu es juste un clown !

Devil Jin soupira en se tournant vers Jin pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille:

Si il savait que je pourrais le tuer en moins d'une seconde...

Jin sourit discrètement en donnant ses articles à la caissière:

Retiens toi...

Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes.

Devil Jin sourit et encerla ses bras autour de la taille du japonais,

il lui chuchota au cou pendant que la caissière était occupée:

Tu ne veux pas faire de la prison pour moi ?

Jin ignora la question et dit fort pour la caissière en payant:

ce sera tout merci.

Les deux finirent par sortir enfin du magasin.

Jin attrapa la main de Devil Jin de son autre main:

Ne me lache pas,

je t'interdis de me lacher la main.

Devil Jin sourit et leva les yeux au ciel:

Oui maman...

FIN ! et ouais un long os cute and sex bourré de mistakes !


End file.
